digimonfandomcom-20200222-history
Vegiemon
Vegiemon is a Vegetation Digimon. It has long extendable ivy vines and a mouth that can open to a great size. By spitting out a sweet fragrance from its mouth which hangs in the air, it lures small-sized Digimon, but it is an atrocious and brutal Digimon who drags them towards it with the tentacles hidden in the long ivy parts and consumes them. Digimon Adventure The first Vegiemon seen worked alongside of Digitamamon as they ran a restaurant. They had Matt, Joe, Gabumon and Gomamon work off their bill (Matt worked to make sure Joe didn't have any accidents). When Tai and T.K. arrived, Vegiemon constricted Joe until WereGarurumon defeated Digitamamon and he fled. Some Vegiemon were being trained by Nanimon for Myotismon's army. Digimon Adventure 02 Some Vegiemon under the command of RedVegiemon were victims of the Digimon Emperor's Dark Rings and held a village hostage where the Gazimon lived and where Gabumon was at. After the Control Spire was taken down, they were free. Some Vegiemon were partners to some unnamed French DigiDestined. A Vegiemon was among the many Digimon that appeared during the final battle against MaloMyotismon. Digimon Tamers A Vegiemon was destroyed by Gorillamon alongside a Numemon that was next to it. Another one was among the many frozen victims of IceDevimon. Digimon Frontier Some Vegiemon are at the village near the KaratsukiNumemon Mountain , Autumn Leaf Fair during both visits , and the Great Trailmon Race. Some are also members of 's fan club , while one had its fractal code absorbed by in the past. Digimon World Vegiemon is a recruitable Digimon located in the Tropical Jungle. He can be found as a withering plant near the two RedVegiemon.Once examined, the player will see that it is withering and needs water. If the player has a rain plant, they can use it to water it. Vegimon will appear where the plant was and ask the player his opinion on vegetables. If the player says that he likes them, he will attempt to travel with the player but if the player says that he hates them then he will initiate a battle where he must be defeated. Regardless of the choice of answer, the player will suggest that he joined File City. He then takes the place of Palmon and gives Sirloin instead of Giant Meat. He will also sell the player Super Carrots and Hawk Radishes at 500 bits each, item drops of RedVegiemon and Weedmon respectively. Digimon World 2 Vegiemon digivolves from Mushroomon and can digivolve to Cherrymon. Digimon World 3 Vegiemon can be found in the kicking forest, Plug Cape, and Shell Beach. It is difficult to battle with rookie digimon Digimon World DS Vegiemon digivolves from Floramon, and can digivolve into Blossomon. Vegiemon also appears in Packet Swamp. Digimon World Dawn/Dusk Veggiemon is #095 and is a Champion-level, MPtype-class, Insect/Plant-species with a resistance to the Lightning element and a weakness to the Wind element. Its basic stats are 152 HP, 191 MP, 82 Attack, 93 Defense, 78 Spirit, 73 Speed, and 46 Aptitude. It possesses the Flee 2 and MoneySaver2 traits. Veggiemon digivolves from Floramon. In order to digivolve into Veggiemon, your Digimon must be at lest LV23 with at least 500 insect/plant exp. Veggiemon can DNA digivolve into BigMamemon with Golemon, into Lilamon with Weedmon, or into Mamemon with Sunflowmon. Digimon World Championship Vegiemon digivolves from Kunemon, Floramon or Palmon pass time and can digivolve into MegaKabuterimon with at least 10 Battles and 50% Wins,Cherrymon with 40 Insect/Plant AP or Vademon pass time. Attacks * : Shoots several compost poop at opponent. * : Unleashes a stinky breath attack. Notes and References Category:Digimon species Category:Champion Digimon Category:Insectivorous Plant Digimon Category:Vegetation Digimon Category:Plant Digimon Category:Virus Digimon Category:Nature Spirits Digimon Category:Jungle Troopers Digimon Category:Unknown Digimon